Hugs and Kisses
by GBMistressKio
Summary: Yaoi!Suzuna has two dares to give to Sena. To give a hug or a kiss to Shin. Whichever he doesn't chose for Shin….he must give to Hiruma. Hirusena and ShinSena with hints of JuumonjiSena. Fully Betaed.
1. The Dares

A Eyesheild 21 Fanfiction

By:Kionala

Disclaimer: Saying this only this once in this fic: I do not own E21, That privilege belongs to Hiruma. Ke ke ke!( in all seriousness E21 is owned by Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke)

Betad by: RedTailedRyo aka Ryoko Darkwing ( My lovely friend and partner in crime 8D)

Rating: T

Warnings: Boy loving boys.

Pairings: Shin/Sena and Hiruma/Sena

Summery: Suzuna has two dares to give to Sena. To give a hug or a kiss to Shin. Whichever he doesn't chose for Shin….he must give to Hiruma.

Part 1/3

The Dares

"I dare you to kiss or hug Shin-San." Suzuna said with a straight face.

Sena stared at his female cheerleader friend and smartly said, "What?"

"I said 'I dare you to kiss or hug Shin-San'" Suzuna repeated, sighing at her best male friends slowness.

Sena let those words sank in and squeaked, "Why are you daring me to do this all the sudden!"

Suzuna shrugged, "I'm board." As if that explained every thing. To Suzuna? Yes…yes it did. To Sena? No…no, it did not, but Sena knew that arguing with Suzuna was a losing battle, "But since I know you so well and you won't chose for your self, I'll make it easier for you!"

"Eh?" Sena said, raising an eyebrow at the bluenette. Suzuna held up two pieces of paper one said 'Hug' the other said 'Kiss'.

"I'll put one of these in one hand and switch them around behind my back, so neither of us sees what you will chose." Sena watched the girl put one piece in her right hand and did the same with the other. She put both hands behind her and switched the papers around till she said, "Okay Sena; pick an arm!"

The boy gulped and fiddled with the hem of his shirt looking like he wanted to run away. But to do so would incur the wrath of Suzuna and her stomping on his back much like she did her brother. He sighed either way he was definitely going be embarrassed.

Sena reached out a hand to point to the girls left shoulder hoping it was the hug option. He would die if it was the kiss option.

Okay Ladies and Gents. Review which you wanna see Sena do. Give Shin a nice big hug or a kiss on the lips. But be warned which ever you pick Sena will have to do the other option to Hiruma...not that Sena knows about that yet. Ke ke ke ke! 3 The next chapter will be out when I get at least 5 reviews voting. Best of 3 outta 5 kiddos!


	2. Shins Big Hug

Hugs and Kisses

Betad by my lovely partner in crime: Ryoko Darkwing (RedTailedRyo)

Edit: took out some beta comments and typos.

Darkstar7789- A hug for Shin. Ah a Hirusena fan! Makes sense ke ke.

Ms. Bloody Love- Another hug for Shin. Second Hirusena fan.

Ultra One Piece Fan- And another hug for Shin.

Azalie-Kauriu- Oh odd one out: a Kiss for Shin.

KitsuneNaru- a hug for Shin.

Well on majority vote its a hug for Shin. Sorry Azalie-Kauriu! But I did some what expect this. Although I was leaning toward having Sena give Hiruma a hug when I first thought of this idea... Ah well I like this idea better(Is a Hirusena fan first and foremost.)

*blinks as she hears gunfire in the background*...sounds like someone is happy with the votes. Anyways on with the fic!

Part-2/3

Shin Gets a Hug

Suzuna brought her left arm form behind her back and looked at it. She sighed in disappointment while Sena sighed in relief. He had picked the 'Hug' option, he would get to keep some respect from Shin with that option…if he was lucky.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Suzuna chirped with a grin, Sena had to wonder whose canary she ate as he blinked at her, "Go give your rival a hug!" Sena was shooed out the door by the skater girl.

Suzuna didn't seem to care that there was a large and ominous shadow forming behind her. The bluenette looked back at the grinning shadow and returned it's smile.

"Your plan worked perfectly, You-nii!" The girl sung as the shadow stepped into the light showing that it was the hellish Devil Bat commander. Hiruma snatched the pieces of paper showing that there was a tear at the edges that the small girl was hiding with her fingers.

"My plans always work, good work, fucking sister!" The tall demon cackled with glee, Suzuna joined him.

:With Sena:

Sena shuttered, feeling a sudden chill run up his spine. He sighed trudging along not relay wanting to find Shin. Not that Sena didn't want to hug Shin, he just didn't want Shin to get the wrong idea! Sena sighed once again lost in thought until he heard familiar footsteps pounding the pavement. The brunette looked around to see himself in a familiar place.

The walk way by the river. Ironically it was sun set perfect timing for a romantic...hug...Sena mentally smacked himself for that thought. 

"Of-fucking-corse my feet would lead me to Shin-san." the boy groaned to himself.

Hiruma was a bad influence on him.

He waited for the older boy to draw near. Shin looked at his small rival who looked to be warring with himself.

"Eyeshield?" The stoic teen intoned.

"S-shin-s-san!" Sena squeaked, "Good afternoon!"

"Is there something you need?" Shin nodded as he looked at the smaller teen, the only one he would stop his training and wait for. Shin enjoyed Sena's company on and off field.

"Ah! N-no...um th-that is...i just..." Sena blushed and stuttered like mad then just mentally said, 'Fuck it.' and hugged Shin.

Shin looked down at the boy who wrapped his arms around his waist. He has shocked, confused and very very happy. Shin didn't linger on as to why he was happy with the boy so close to him. He wanted to know why his rival did that, "Did you try to tackle me, Eyeshield?"

Big honey brown eyes blinked up at Shin, and again he ignored that happy feeling in his stomach as the boy blushed and looked way before replying, "No… I'm hugging you."

"Hug?" The tall boy-man asked, his face still a stoic mask. Sena blinked as he parted form his hug with Shin and he wondered if Shin never been hugged before. Shin frowned at the sudden coldness form the lack of contact form the running back.

"It's like a tackle. J-just softer and given to family,friends and l-l-lovers." Sena was proud he didn't completely mess up that explanation with too much stuttering.

Shin nodded, "We are friends then?"

Sena nodded and thought 'More like friendly rivals.'

"Then may I have another hug, Eyeshield?" Shin said in an almost question/almost demand.

Sena blushed while pouting cutely, "Only if you say my name." Really, was it that hard for Shin to call him Sena?

"Sena. I wish for another hug." Shin said…. was it just Sena or did Shin's voice just get huskier? Sena's face invented a new shade of red but gave the other teen another hug. One that Shin returned awkwardly.

A few seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into what seems to be like hours. Sena tried to step out of Shin's embrace but Shin wasn't letting go of the warmth that the small boy had.

"Um. S-shin-s-san i-i ki-kinda n-n-need to g-get h-ho-home for s-supper." The two toned brunette sputtered and gasped from Shin's firm grip. Both ignored the slight poking of Sena form Shin's pants. Sena did because he didn't want to faint form sheer embarrassment and Shin did because he didn't know why his sweatpants was suddenly so tight. Shin also didn't know why he wanted Sena to stay and help him with his new problem.

But eventually Shin did…albeit reluctantly, let Sena go. The two parted ways, Shin looked back at Sena, having second thoughts about letting Sena go when the boy did 'this' to him and would know how to fix it. The small boy felt a disturbance in the force and high tailed it home at top speed.

"Welcome home honey, how was your day?" Mihae chirped when Sena walked in looking like he ran a marathon. Sena squeaked out a unintelligent reply and staggered to the kitchen for food before doing some home work and then sleep. All the while telling himself; it was all a dream. A very realistic dream but a dream none the less and he wouldn't have to embarrass him self any more then usual tomorrow.

Sorry Sena but that's not how life goes.

TBC

Ke ke ke I know, I'm evil to Shin! As for Shin's denseness in the Birds & Bees department, to me he seems the type to either ignore any thing that didn't involve American Football and training or ditched the class for training. Ah well that was a fun chapter now onwards to the last part! And dear readers please ignore the blond demon holding a gun to my head, he's just impatient for his turn.

Hope y'all enjoyed this part! Ya-ha!


	3. Hirumas Sexy Kiss

A Kiss for Hiruma

Yay Reviews!

KitsuneNaru- be sure to breath wile laughing.

- Little by little Shin is becoming a perv...a closet one but still.

Ultra One Piece Fan- Yosh I ain't the only one who thinks Suzuna is related to Hiruma! I think Riku is to...wouldn't surprise me if Hiruma's dear old dad got around and planted a few seeds.

Hey Its Melmel- Hun every guy that had his ass kicked by Sena became his stalker... so yeah Shin is addicted to Sena. And how did you know things was gonna get kinky XD

Now onwards and downward to the fic!

Part 3/3

Hirumas Sexy Kiss

Sena slunk to morning practice ready to forget about yesterday. Then gave a manly shriek when Suzuna popped out of seemingly nowhere.

"Where did you come from!" Sena asked, trying to calm his heart as it tried to hammer its way out of his rib cage.

Suzuna just smiled, "That would be telling. Any way how was your hug-fest with Shin-San." Suzuna's smile became a evil smirk.

"F-fine." Sena blushed, looking tactfully away from his friend.

"You know your dare isn't done." the slightly taller girl said, glee lacing every word.

"What do you mean?" the boy yelped, "I gave Shin-San a hug!" Sena flinched as some students turned to look at him for his outburst.

Suzuna giggled at the blushing teen, "I forgot to tell you the rest of the dare. You still have to do the Kiss dare."

Sena looked at her, "You mean I have to kiss Shin-San too? I was almost molested yesterday." Sena whimpered the last part lowly. Suzuna perked at that little tidbit and was sad she missed a good show.

"No, you don't have to kiss Shin-San too." She said letting Sena give out a relieved sigh before killing all hope the boy had, "You have to kiss You-nii!" She had to pat her friend on the back to get him to breath again.

"I h-have to k-k-k-kiss H-hi-hiii-Hiruma!" The brown eyed boy gaped at the bluenette, his eyes begging her for her to be joking. It would be a bad joke but a joke none the less and he wouldn't have to kiss the demon.

"Yup!" the girl chirped happily, "Don't worry, I'll keep Mamo-nee busy after training this afternoon!"

Sena cried at the unfairness of his life. Then went to hell-training, he couldn't meet any ones' eyes. Over time, when things was normal enough for every day morning training, Sena began to calm down. School was boring and headache inducing like always, but as end of his last period rolled around he began to get skittish again.

"Maybe I can run home right after evening practice before Suzuna can get her claws on me to make me...k-k-ki..." Sena really didn't want to finish that sentence. The final bell sounded like a death toll to him.

He went to training and went though the hellish training and Hiruma sic-ed Cerberus a few times. The sun was setting and training was winding down and Sena was ready to dash into the clubhouse, shower, change and get the hell out of dodge before he was forced to give Hiruma a nice kiss.

Unfortunately for Sena; Hiruma and Suzuna knew Sena very well and knew he would try to run. Which is why the captain sic-ed his dog on his running back so much. The small boy was tired...more so then usual but he still tried to dash into the shower striping quickly in the changing room.

The Huh Huh Bros seem to have the same idea as Sena. The trio nearly ran over the brunette getting to the shower in their birthday suits. Sena pouted at Juumonji who grinned back at Sena with a boyish grin. Soon all the American Football players where showering with some horsing around with the Huh Huh Bros, Taki and Monta.

Sena finished first and went to change into his casual clothes and start his Get-Away-From-Suzunas-Crazy-Dare Mission. Sena should have known that sneaking past Hiruma was impossible.

"Fucking Shrimp, You stay behind." The demon said with out looking away form his laptop. The small boy flinched and obeyed his master-er team captain. He sat at the roulette table waving to the others as they pasted.

He and Monta made a date for a outing next week, cutely growled at Juumonji as the scared blond ruffled his hair when the three bros gave him shit. It went on like that tell all the team members left and Suzuna did what she said she would and dragged Mamori away form the club house.

Sena fiddled with the hem of his shirt an sighed. He was about to commit a sin, Kiss and Run. Steeling his growing nerves reserved for the field and walked to Hiruma. The tall boy was reclining on the counter and looked up at the approaching boy with a look.

The blonde raised an amused eyebrow as the teen inched closer. Oh Hiruma knew what was going to happen that didn't mean he couldn't make it hard for the pipsqueak, "What are you doing, Fucking Shrimp?"

The boy gave him a big brown-eyed, kicked puppy look and said," Please don't kill me for this, Hiruma-san." before standing on his tiptoes and giving the older boy a kiss on the lips. It was a closed mouth chaste kiss which made Hiruma slightly annoyed and took things in his own hands, literally.

He grabbed the smaller boy and pulled him close. One hand on Sena's lower back and one on his head directing the running backs every move. He smirked as the boy squeaked and opened his mouth to protest but was invaded by the demons wicked tongue.

Smirking, Hiruma pulled away from the now panting Sena, "Your fucking mine now, Fucking Shrimp." he growled possessively. Sena stared in disbelieve and promptly fainted. The older teen scowled he would have to train his new little pet not to do that. With a large fanged grin he picked up his Sena and took the boy to his lair for some special training.

Sena woke form his black out, he refused to think he fainted like one of those heroines in his mothers romance novels. A slight breeze drift across his bare skin making him shiver...wait...bare skin? The small boy look down in shock at his nude body. The only thing he had on was leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles. There was also a weight around his neck, when he lifted his hand up he touched a leather strap around his neck with a metal ring.

He sat up jerking his legs and heard a clinking sound. He looked down and saw a metal chain attached to one of his ankle cuff. He also noticed a furry something the size of a common rope. He gave it an experimental tug to see where it came from and winced when his butt was tugged...wait was this a butt plug! When did...why...

Sena was in danger of fainting again. He heard a door open and looked up fearfully at the silhouette in the door way.

"So you're finally up, Fucking Shrimp...no Fucking Koneko, my koneko." the silhouette gave a husky growl and stepped toward the boy on the bed. Sena stared at the blond demon with wide eyes. Hiruma was wearing only a low slug leather black pants and matching boots.

The brunette finally got his voice back, "Hi-Hiruma what..." but was shut up by a hand over his mouth and a glare from the tall boys sharp green eyes.

"Who said you could talk, Fucking Koneko?" Hiruma sat down on the bed and pulled his pet onto his lap smirking as the small boy gasped at the movement," If you have to know, Fucking Koneko, this is training."

"Training for what?" Sena managed to squeak out having a mini panic attack.

"To be my fucking pet of course" Hiruma gave Sena his infamous grin, "Don't worry it won't interfere with you Eyeshield training. "The blond swooped down and stole another kiss form his pet. Laying Sena down with himself on top, it felt right to Hiruma and gave a mental growl, 'Mine. Forever.'

Sena closed his eyes, wishing this was one of his really realistic dreams. But from the lack of air from Hiruma's bruising kiss he knew it wasn't. Sena was divided: part of him cried 'Why me? How do I get my self into this mess.' but was being quickly drowned out by the other part that said, 'Why not just enjoy the ride?'

Sena gave in to Hiruma and he gave a happy growl to his submissive pet.


End file.
